Servant's Scars
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Argost abuses Munya so the latter plots his revenge.


DISCLAIMER: Secret Saturdays belongs to its rightful owners and not me!

SERVANT'S SCARS

V.V. Argost wandered through the jungles of Manaus, Brazil while searching for another clue that would lead him to the legendary cryptid known as Kur. He glanced over his shoulder to see if his servant was still following him. He looked confused when he noticed Munya's absence. A loud sigh departed from his fanged mouth. ''It's so hard to find good help these days'  
He insisted on wandering when he heard the sounds of creatures snarling.

The madman gasped while viewing the vicious cryptids known as the Tapire-Lauara departing from various plants. He took a few steps backwards before falling on his back. ''MUNYA?!'' he exclaimed.  
His tone happened to be one of absolute terror. He started to scoot backwards while fearing for his life. He gasped when one of the creatures began to bite his Megatooth shark skin cloak. His life started to flash before his odd eyes.

Just then, a huge man resembling a spider came out of nowhere and released oral webs at the Tapire-Lauara! Argost was no longer terrified. He folded his bone-white arms over his dark chest.  
His expression happened to be one of anger now. His tone was quiet yet stern. ''Did you fail to hear me calling for you earlier, Munya?''

The spider-like servant seemed a little ashamed as he glanced at the ground. ''You are going to be punished for this, Munya. Follow me to our airship.'' Argost glanced at him occasionally as he wandered towards the form of transportation. He did not want to take any chances of being alone with more cryptids. The villains entered the airship and walked down the hallway before stepping into a dungeon.

Argost proceeded to chain him to the wall with his shirtless back to him. He removed a long whip from his dark cape. He disregarded the terror in Munya's eye before bringing his arm back and the scourge down upon the servant's exposed skin. The sight of the bloody scars began to excite him. ''Do you think I enjoy punishing you?'' He insisted on whipping him a few more times before he placed the weapon back in his cloak.

The pale man unchained the wounded monster. ''Just remember who wears the pants in this relationship, Munya.'' He turned and departed while the injured beast stared at him with murderous intentions. Munya attempted to get up yet his muscular arms could not support his upper body.  
His limbs started to tremble before they caused him to collapse face down on the floor. Revenge was the last thing he thought about before sleeping.

Argost slowly opened his eyes after a full night's rest before getting ready for the day. He wandered through the airship while looking for the manservant. He entered the main part of the plane. ''Have you cooked my food yet?'' he inquired while expecting to see him. His eyes became wide as his expression became one of confusion. Munya was usually standing at the dining table every morning with food on the furniture.

The villain began to wonder if he was still within the dungeon before he went to look for him there. He peeked inside before becoming even more confused when he did not see Munya's scarred form on the floor. He searched the entire aircraft and seemed a tiny bit worried when he could not find him. Who was going to serve his meals? Who would save him from vicious cryptids? Who was going to film his show known as Weird World?

A very rare sad look appeared on his ghastly face. He started to regret whipping him.  
Then again he did nearly get eaten by Tapire-Lauara because of Munya's failure to arrive earlier.  
Then again he was still alive even if his servant was late. He decided to find him even if it meant being attacked by more Tapire-Lauara. He exited from the aircraft while walking through the jungle.

V.V. Argost had no idea how long he had been walking for yet he considered himself fortunate that he wasn't seen by any vicious cryptids yet. He often called out Munya's name and never saw him.  
He ceased wandering and gasped when he saw the ''spider'' with his ally known as Van Rook! Why were they together? He started to feel betrayed while staring at them. Munya and Van Rook finally noticed him. They disregarded the angry tears that formed in his cat-like eyes.

''What brings you here?'' the masked man inquired in a strong European accent. ''Munya belongs to me'' Argost said in a low tone. ''The scars on Munya's back will be constant reminders of your cruelty!'' Van Rook laughed. His former ally was silent for a few minutes.  
He was about to throw Mongolian Deathworm Venom bombs at him when his white hand was hit by his sudden manual laser. He cried out while touching his injured hand.

Munya's former master ran towards Van Rook and his new servant before he was knocked down by the spider man's single punch. He groaned while attempting to remain awake. He gasped when the ruthless cryptozoologist removed his Megatooth shark skin cloak with a single tug! ''I will keep this as a trophy'' Van Rook explained. ''I also wanted to humiliate you.  
It's no different from what you did to my new apprentice'' he added.

The monster stood near the black bodysuit clad man. He glanced at his ruthless master as if asking him for his consent to kill him. He watched him lean against a tree while placing his arms behind his head. The cryptozoologist casually waved his hand at him. ''Go ahead and kill him.  
I can look for the legendary Kur myself and prove its existence for money.''

Argost looked more terrified than ever. He seemed confused when Munya lifted him in his arms and fled while carrying him over his back. Van Rook stood a few inches away from the tree now.  
He shrugged while holding the black cloak in one hand. He wondered if his new apprentice thought that he would be offended at the sight of someone's blood. He never knew that his manservant brought the madman back to the aircraft.

That night Munya sat at the large table. He was still in a fair amount of pain because of the scars from the whip. However they would eventually heal. He remembered what his master said about wearing the pants in their relationship. A small smile appeared when Maid Argost served his food!  
The former servant's emotional scars healed at the sight of the frowning man wearing the maid costume and his revenge tasted sweet like his dessert that was served.

THE END


End file.
